The Advetures of America and His 50 Children
by The Bloody Artist
Summary: You know America right? Well, time for the countries to find out his secret of owning over 50 children. OH MY! o.0 Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Secret is Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Just the plot.**

Chapter 1: The Secret is Out

It was at the World Conference when everything went downhill for America. All he was doing was dozing off from Germany's long boring speech when he heard the screech of, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYY YYY!" America jumped up as did everyone else. He reconized the voice to belong to South Dakota._ Oh god no_, he thought. The door was burst open as North Dakota jumped on the table and ran towards America to hide. Said person was starting to get nervous as South Dakota came running after her twin brother and into the room. "Daddy! North D. took my diary again!", South D. said as she pointed to America. All bewildered countries looked at America. Britian, well, he fell out of his chair. They expected America to be just as surprised as they were, but all he did was chuckle and leave his seat. This time, France and Germany fell out of their chairs. "North D., why don't you give your sister your diary back?", America asked the said boy behind his chair while giving a nice smile. "Why should I Dad? I'm not finished reading it.", the boy replied as he clutched the diary. Everyone expected America to say this was all an act, but then another girl walked in. She had dark brown hair and hazel-green eyes. She went behind the chair, pulled North D. from it dropped him infront of America. "Thank you Virginia.", America said to the girl. She pulled a smile. "No problem Dad.", Virginia replied. "When did you get here anyways?" "Just now because I was chasing the two." The other countries were being comepletly ignored. "Since when did he have children?!", Britian said astounded. "I don't know my friend.", France said. "Mabye they formed when America declared himself as an Independent country.", Russia said. Britian winced. "Awww hon hon hon! Are you going to cry like you did at the Revolutinary War?", France taunted. "No." "I now know what it feels like to be Canada.", Italy said. "Yeah. All of us do.", Germany agreed. When the countries looked back at America, he was lecturing North and South Dakota, and Virginia was glaring at them. Actually, she was glaring at Britian. "She looks like she's out for my blood.", Britian said. "Didn't America call her Virginia?" "Oh. Well that makes sense.", Britian answered whatever country who asked that question. In which was Canada. "Alright, well Virginia, get these two back to the White House and from now on, I'm putting you in charge.", America said. "Ok Dad. Now you two, come along.", Virginia said as she left, but not without throwing one last menacing glare at Britian. "Ok, looks like I got some explaining to do don't I?", America said, while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Yep.", all the countries answered.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Disclamer: Look in the first chapter for disclaimer, but I don't own Hetalia at all, except the personalities of the states. ^.^ What? That's something to be happy about!**

**America: Not when you control my kids!**

**Spain: Florida is mine too!**

**America: Nuh Uh!**

**Spain: Uh huh!**

**Russia: Alaska is also my child, you just adopted her. :)**

**Alaska: ... I despise you. **

**Uhhhh... It's now awkward, but ROLL ZEE CHAPPY! :X**

Chapter 2: Explanations

"Okay, you remember the Revolutionary War? Well afterwards the thirteen colonies appeared as little children. I tried to be a big brother, but they kept calling me Daddy, and so it stuck. I don't mind it, because it's actually fun taking care of your own kids.", America explained."So amigo, basically what you're saying is that whenever you get a new state, a new kid appears?", Spain asked. "Yep." "Wait a minute, you got Alaska from me, so doesn't that make me her father as well?", Russia asked. "Well, if she ever met you she would say she despises you, but technically yes." "No wonder Virginia was pissed at me!", England exclaimed out of nowhere. All of the countries stared at him, and an awkward silence took place. He sweatdropped. "Uhhhhh...", he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck."Exactly when did you become so... mature?", Germany stammered. A few other nations nodded in agreement. "At first, I decided to be care-free and laid back, but then trouble ensured, so I was like, meh.", America answered. "...PASTA!", Italy yelled randomly. Every nation turned to the naive country,as he was on the table, with a fist out. It was a erfect record-scratch moment as everyone sweatdropped. "Ummm... FINLAND COME HERE!", Sweden yelled out. If you didn't know, Sweden loves his wife, and Finland is the wife.

"..."

"..."

"... I think ve should end it vere...", Germany declared.

"... Yeahhhh...", America agreed.

And that was how it ended. The MEETING not the story! If you stay tuned, I will make sure to tell you what happens next. *Sigh*, I love breaking the fourth wall... c:

**Italy: Pasta~**

**Soooo?**

**America: ... That was the most awkward conversation I think I'll ever have with England...**

**England: ...?**

**Let's leave him alone...**

**Sweden: I just realized something...**

**What?**

**Sweden: Did you eat my cookies?**

**Finland: Oh brother...**

**... AMERICA! CANADA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT FOR EATING SWEDISH COOKIES!**

**America & Canada: AHHHHHHHHH! *they run away along with me from an angry Swedish man***

**England: ... That's why I don't make cookies anymore... but, Read, Review, and drop a favorite while you're at it please and I'll make you scones. ^.^**

**Iggs, no one likes your cooking...**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the States part 1

**Author's note: First, if you want the disclaimer, go to the first chappy. Second, since I procrasinate alot, I'm going to post new chapters every Saturday and Wendsdays from now on and inbetween as well if moi fells like it. Also, sorry if they're short, but they do contain halarious behind the scenes extras, so yeah. So please stay tuned my friends and bros. :)**

Chapter 3: Meeting the States Part 1

It was a perfect Saturday morining. The sun was shining, birds were singing, everything was peaceful. Except that three, mischevious teenagers (or practically adults, the world will never know), Kentucky, North Carolina, and South Carolina, were planning a prank on our dear, America. Kentucky was quite a young state, even though he was founded as soon as Virgina decided to lose weight(she was fat during the Revoultion). North and South Carolina were among the thirteen colonies, and were actually boys. Don't make fun their state name, or they will rain hell upon you. This time though, the mini Bad-Touch Trio decided that they wanted to prank America.

What kind of halarity will happen this time?

"So, I was thinking, what if, we got the Magic Marker, and drew a moustache? Moustaches make everything funnier!", Kentucky suggested. "No Kenny. No more Magic Markers! You know that! Remember the last time that happened?", North Carolina told his younger brother. They all looked up as a flash-back ran through their minds...

(_Flash-Back_)

_"How about we use the Magic Marker?", Kenny exclaimed, a bright humorous glint shinned in his eyes. "What would be the purpose of that?", North and South Carolina said at the same time. "It can draw moustaches!", Kenny said again with a mischevious grin that no-one could match or out-match._

_"Doesn't Dad already have a moustache?", the homosexual supporting Carolina twins said again. At the time, America decided to grow a moustache. "See? That's the magic of this Marker!", Kenny said happily again. "Oh alright.", North Carolina said. "You always have to agree with whatever Kenny says, don't you Kameron?", South Carolina said to his older brother. " ... Just shut up Clark.", Kameron said with some pink on his cheeks. _

_They snuck into America's room, and took turns drawing a moustache, but Kentucky here did something even more than draw a moustache. When they were done, they quietly slunk out of the room, just in time for America to open his eyes. _

_When America left for breakfast that was when he felt like something bad was gonna happen, so he rushed a bit to the kitchen. When he got there, all of his children, (Including Canada-Matthew(I'm going to do this from now on)) looked at him, and fell silent with their jaws dropped. It wasn't the insanly darker moustache that caught their attention. Hell, it was the least of their concerns. What had them drawn to his face was what was written on it. A few of the states had to cover the younger ones eyes. On America's forehead was written:_

Yo bros I *BLEEEPP*,

so come *BLEEEPP* my *BLEEEPP*

_"What?", he asked again. "GO LOOK IN DAT MIRRIOR!", Conner/Conneticuit cried out as he ran out of the room to puke. "A mirror?", America asked confused. Veronica/Virginia held out a mirror for him. Let's just say that he was NOT a happy camper bros._

(End Flash-Back)

"Good point", Kenny said as the three silently slunk away from America's room, decidingnot to prank him horribly again.

**Me: Well, that went well.**

**America: What the *BLEEEEP*?!**

**Cross: AMURICA! WATCH YoUR LANGUAGE!**

**Michagain/Mike: Yeah Dad, chill yo beans!**

**Me: lol, anyways R&R, and I'm now accepting OCs! This is the appilcation to submitt to me in either PMing or a Review:**

**Name:**

**Name of OC: **

**Age of OC:**

**Personality of OC:**

**Other personal quirks: (Ex: Like what do you want your OC to do in this story?)**

**And there you have it!**

**Mike: Once again, drop a like, add this to your favorites and subscribe as well!**

**Sweden: B'o, y'u a'en't Pe'ds.**

**PewDiePie: That's right bro!**

**Me: OMIGOSH! PEWDIEPIE! *Dies of fangirlism***

**Iggy: Why doesn't anyone want my scones? :'(**

**Me: *rises from the dead* MABYE because they aren't proper biscuits.**

**Iggy: BISCUITS!? WHO CALLS SCONES BISCUITS!?**

**Cross: Practically everyone except you.**

**Iggy: Wait, how did you rise from the dead CoolBreeze?**

**Me: Magic. TO NARNIA!**


End file.
